fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karei Akahada
Karei Akahada(佳麗赤肌 ka rei aka hada) was formerly one of the guild members of Phantom Breaker, who's mission was to protect their home of Genosha from the natural diasters surrounding them. Unlike her younger brother,Konoha Akahada who was part of the Genosha Demolition Team, Karei was just an ordinary mage working to help herself and younger brother move from place to place due to the constant destruction of their homes. After moving near the capital, Karei was introduced to Phantom Breaker's third guild master, Daichi Majiden, who saw great potential in her and offered her a spot at the guild. She accepted with the condition that her younger brother be allowed to join as well. After arriving at the guild, fortune smiled on her as she began to take an interest with another mage named Jayapura Marsh, resulting in both falling in love, and having their first child Taichi Marsh. However, disaster struck when the guild was in the path of another natural disaster, and realizing her son was about to be crushed, threw him to his father, and died from the fallen debris. Appearance Karei, unlike her brother, has been known to be a fair-dark skinned girl with long greyish blue hair that was said to have reached her back with ease, often forcing her to tie up her hair whenever she did missions. While at the guild, Karei was often known for wearing loose dress to give a comfortable to everyone that met with, even going as far as wearing normal clothing whenever she would speak to her guildmates. During any mission she went on with her husband, Karei was known for wearing tight clothing that didn't leave any room for loose fabrics. Often at times it was to make sure that she could get to anyone in danger without worrying about being caught on any broken object when trailing through the damaged buildings. When she was pregnant with her son Taichi, she switched from her loose clothing and began wearin faterinal clothing to make sure nothing would constrict her in anyway, ocassionally wearing a flowered straw hat whenever she went out. Personality Ever since she was a little girl, Karei was always known to be a protector of sorts, always wanting to make sure other kids were safe, especially since they lived in one of the most dangerous regions in the Earth-Land. Like any older sister, Karei has been seen to care very deeply for her younger brother, Konoha, after the unfortunate deaths of both their parents. After those deaths, she was forced to become the responsible one of the family, having to take on jobs as a mage to help pay for the rent on the apartments she and her brother had to constantly move towards. After marrying Jayapura and having their son Taichi, Karei grew to be even more protective when it came to the people close to her, always trying to make sure they were safe, even if her life was on a line. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy - Forced into becoming a mage at the young tender age of 7, Karei has been known to be able to match most guildmates any given day. Enhanced Reflexes '- Finding herself in situations that require quick judgement and instinct, Karei spent most of her free-time that wasn't used resting or being with her brother and sharpened her reflexes. Her training started with simply trying to dodge splashes of water from a gyser, trying to grab crows from the air, and even climbing unstable areas in order to better her reaction time. '''Acrobatic Expert '- In most cases when she helped out, it would involve her being quite flexable at times, and being able to reach places that would normally take hours for people to reach. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '- Before she met her husband, Karei often always depended on her magic and reflexes to keep herself in check and to help out whenever she could. After meeting up with Jayapura, he offered to teach her how to fight on better terms and keep her strength up. After countless sparring matches with him, she was able to increase her strength and could even stand toe-to-toe with Jayapura. Magical Abilities '''Hair Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to control and manipulate their hair into a powerful weapon that could be used in any form or manner. Trivia *Unlike her brother, her skin is more dark-tanned than his red-dark skin. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Genosha Category:Married Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mage